


Another Farewell

by Thire



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thire/pseuds/Thire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles did not think he would see Erik again so soon. (post DoFP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This wanted to be written, so erm... I let it.

It wasn't about the loss of feeling in his legs, not entirely. The anger he felt came a lot closer to helpless confusion anyway, mostly caused by the way Erik chose to deal with his 'wrongs'. He was far from perfect himself and he could not condemn Erik's intentions, they were bold but well meant at their core. He wanted the best for all mutants, just like he did. The way he went about achieving his goals just left a lot to be desired.

Erik had good reasons for his behaviour, no one could deny that. The problem was that he did not seem to understand the grey area between good and bad, even while he himself was the perfect example of such a grey area. Even if he did understand he chose to ignore anything that would get anywhere near his conscience.

No, it was not the bullet he took on that Cuban beach years ago, it was the speed with which Erik and Raven had left him to bleed out and die, not looking back, taking the quickest transport option in the form of a teleporter with them. He had come close to dying that day. Erik had never visited, never even tried to check up on him.

To say he was surprised when he felt the familiar mind this time, near the hospital's south entrance, after dropping a chunk of stadium on top of him, was an understatement. Erik's mind was unique. He would sense it anywhere, could easily isolate it in a big crowd, especially now his telepathy was fully returning.

He sent Hank to the cafetaria for some food. The young scientist looked like he needed the extra energy and it did not help that he looked about ready to punch someone. Erik would be too perfect for that.

_Come in, Erik._

The door opened, revealing a vulnerable Erik without his helmet. Of course Erik was anything but vulnerable, he could do more damage with a single thought than he truly cared to consider. He was still interested in the extent of Erik's powers, but couldn't bring himself to linger on the details unless he had to for safety reasons. What they had was in the past and he needed to learn it would never be the same again even _if_ they decided to work together one day.

“It's not safe for you to be here,” he said, watching the tall man closely as he came over to his bedside and sat down in the nearest chair.

“I'm aware.”

“Then why are you here?” He wanted Erik to be here, to _care_ , but he would not admit that.

“Can I not drop by to see how you are doing?”

“You dropped part of a stadium on me, how do you think I'm faring?”

“Well enough from the sound of it.”

“I have you to thank for that, you know. My legs took the brunt of your little show, I can't feel a thing.”

Perhaps his words were unfair, perhaps not. Erik ignored them.

“I did not kill the president."

“So you've said.”

“I tried to alter the bullet's trajectory.”

Charles did not want to have this conversation again. “I suggest stopping it mid-air next time you go president-saving.”

He was being harsh and he didn't try to stop himself.

“I didn't think-”

He could tell from Erik's expression the man knew that he'd just given the wrong reply.

“Ah, Erik. I'm afraid that's where the problem lies.”

“I came here to see you so we could talk, not to fight.”

“In which case I suggest not bringing this up again.”

Erik's hands were on the chair's arm rests, as if he was ready to get up any second and leave again the way he'd come.

“Wait. I shouldn't have-”

Erik nodded. “Clearly we have a long way to go if we are going to work together.”

“We have changed our future, perhaps we have changed that as well.”

“Perhaps,” Erik acknowledged. “Personally, I think we are better off if we can find a way to rely on each other.” Erik was, of course, right. And wrong as well, but that was another grey area they would not be discussing today. Baby steps.

“I would not turn you away if you needed my help,” he admitted at last, glad he managed to say as much out loud.

Erik smiled softly. “I know.”

Charles knew Erik would do the same for him, even after every single doubt.

“Will you be all right?”

He chose to answer honestly. “I will be. I can go home soon.”

“Reopen the school, Charles. It's needed. You are needed.”

He smiled, wondering when Erik had become the voice of wisdom, much like his older self had sounded. He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

“It will take some time.”

Erik nodded. “Time well spent.”

He moved to the door, turning back one final time. “This really is goodbye, old friend.”

“For now,” Charles insisted, and meant it, earning him a grateful smile. “Goodbye, Erik.”

He closed his eyes, knowing he'd sleep well tonight.


End file.
